1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to rotary electrical contacts, and more particularly to a full-circle contact, electrical slip-ring brush assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of slip-rings in conjunction with carbon brushes resiliently urged thereagainst as a means of forming rotary electrical contact is well known. In the application of power (such as in alternators, generators and motors), suitable operation has been achieved over relatively long lifetimes. However, in the case of rotary electrical connections used for the passage of small signals, such as the outputs of sensing transducers and the like, the discrete carbon brush has historically proved less than satisfactory, giving rise in some cases to excessive noise signals and in other cases to lack of assurance of a sufficiently solid ohmic contact so as to avoid the loss of discrete signals. Further, it has traditionally been difficult to transmit large currents in small-diameter applications, due to the minimal achievable brush density.